


Solitude Does No Good

by dropyouranchor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, wb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropyouranchor/pseuds/dropyouranchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>history is their enemy.<br/>words are their weapons.<br/>time is their secret.<br/>love is their destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude Does No Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reginleit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginleit/gifts).



> Danika Chase is human for this AU.

i.

Snow was quickly falling down, accumulating over the past three days. The storm had started off innocent, draping over roofs and the mountains in just a light brush, but now power lines were down and many were snowed into their homes. Some people attempted to get their shovels out and tackle the snow, but it would only be a short time before they would retreat back into their houses where the warmth would hopefully last. Radios were keeping most people updated, letting them know which roads were going to be taken care of first, accidents that had happened, and people missing.

Parents tried to get their children into bed who were falling everywhere between scared and excited. More snow meant no school. The adults knew that things were reaching a dangerous point and wondered if the storm would continue for another day or stop in the night. Food pantries were checked, batteries collected, candles stacked, and backup generators tested. Most of the people who lived in the smaller areas of Alaska knew the precautions needed to be taken.

As the night moved on, lights in the small town near Koyukuk River started to turn off one by one as many retired to bed to stay warm under blankets and hoped the storm would be gone by morning. A full night of rest would be needed if their prayers were answered. Soon enough, the town was asleep and the storm was the only noise in the night, howling loudly.

But near the town, something was still stirring in the storm…

ii.

It was a struggle, pushing through the snow but there was so much determination in the body traveling through the storm.

The wolf had decided against remaining where he stayed in the mountains, venturing down when he sensed the storm kicking in. His paws had done a good job with traveling through the building snow and not sinking too far in, although know snow was building up on his coat faster than he could shake it off. Despite being slightly larger than normal wolves, it did him no good. Thankfully the cold didn’t bother him.

His ears would occasionally pull up, trying to listen to any other living creature but he got nothing but the wind in his ears. It wasn’t a surprise to him, only a fool would come out into the storm. Maybe that’s just what he was, a fool of a wolf. Then again, he had a reason for coming down.

It had been four months since his last visit, stalking in the shadows and hunting in between. The children told stories about him; some good and some bad. The adults had tried to drive him out and hunt him down quite a few times and he was turning into quite the annoyance for those in the small town near the River.

Two and a half years, he’d been there.

He’d traveled to the middle of Alaska without a thought, leaving behind what little he had in favor of what was in Alaska. Open space, plenty of food, adventure, and peace.

It had been a year and a half year since he’d last been in his human form, as well.

The human side of him faded more and more, but it was still there. It wouldn’t ever leave him, not completely. He just knew to expect going back to being human again would give him some trouble in playing the part. He’d always been wolf first, human second. Unlike many, he’d been born into it. It seemed like now days majority were turned and it was the tragic dying of pure bloodlines. Bloodlines meant everything when it came to power, status, and wealth among his kind.

Yet, he’d given that up.

Micah had foolishly given it all up for a girl.

iii.

When he’d been younger, not too long ago, he’d been in a pack in Virginia and happily made his home there with his parents. They were much older, keeping to advising and relaxing out the rest of their days while Micah was a rambunctious youth, wanting to see the world and experience everything he could. The day things turned around was the day his best friend decided to take Alpha. Josh had planned it, without telling Micah, but put it to their advantage.

But after a while, Micah noticed that Josh was distracted from being Alpha. That alone had him worried and was enough to make him question what was going on in Josh’s mind. It was that very next weekend that Micah found out why. 

Her name was Danika.

Micah knew Josh had a girlfriend, but Josh had failed to mention she was not only beautiful, but human. The two had met up with him, going out for the night to just hang out. He was angry that his friend was trusting a human, but also hadn’t told her the truth. It would be dangerous if something went wrong.

But, being the best friend that he was, Micah only told Josh to be careful at the end of the night and reminded Josh that they were wolf first, human second.

It didn’t take long for things to go wrong.

Hostility grew between the pack and hunters. Tensions were thick and lines were drawn soon enough. Josh confided in Micah that he wanted to plan an attack and he was all for it. They plotted and planned while fighting off the hunters that attempted to reach their pack. A few were lost from that alone and Josh knew that meant more lives would be lost. Micah started to worry, but he kept his mouth shut.

Josh had forgotten about Danika in the mix of everything and if she’d been remembered, things would have been different. Micah didn’t know that it was supposed to be their anniversary night when the hunters took the pack by surprise, attacking earlier than thought. When news had reached Josh, Micah could only assume his Alpha had left Danika at his home and gone off to the pack.

He never got the full story afterward.

Micah remembers distinctly the howls, the cries, the sight of blood, and the snarls that came from the battle. The forest had become a battlefield and Micah fought with everything he had. Most of the pack did. Unfortunately, many of them died. His parents, friends, and even Josh. The two of them had stuck it out for as long as they could until Josh fell. The moment Josh fell, the pack fell back. Without an Alpha and only a few of them remaining, it was useless. Still, the hunters wouldn’t take any chances. Micah barely got out with his life.

But he did and during his escape was when he noticed the girl in shock far from the fight but still in range. Danika, pressed tightly against a tree and staring at the bloody forest. Knowing her, he felt bad. Knowing that Josh was dead made it even worse. The moment she went unconscious from shock, he moved over to try and get her on his back, managing it but having to keep the fabric of her sweater in his teeth.

Micah took her to Josh’s and shifted back so he could bring her into the house and lay her down on the couch. Her clothes were bloody from his fur, but he wasn’t about to change her. Instead, Micah grabbed a blanket and draped it over the blonde. He knew he needed to leave, especially with the hunters still around so he borrow Josh’s clothes and moved to grab a pen and paper.

\--Josh is dead. I’m sorry. I hope you don’t remember anything.

He left the note on the coffee table, keeping his name from the paper. She wouldn’t be able to find him, but he wasn’t about to take the risk.

After shutting the door, Micah disappeared.

iv.

Trudging through the snow, Micah tried to remember how much further he had to get to the town but his usual landmarks were missing in the darkness and snow. He knew he’d know when he reached it, but for now he could only keep moving. It was dangerous for him to be out alone since he was a rouge wolf and looking over his shoulder was a constant as he shifted through the storm.

On more than a few occasions, he’d run into packs. More often than not he would get himself into nasty fights before making it out. Some often him a place, but he always refused. The thought of a new pack sent shivers down his spine and if he would be in one, it would be with him as Alpha. Or someone he trusted with his life, an impossible feat nowadays.

His nose pressed down into the snow and Micah stopped, using his front paws to dig down into the snow until he hit ice. The river. Now that he was getting closer, there was a sense of urgency in him which was something familiar when he thought about the matter at hand.

Danika.

v.

After leaving Virginia, Micah had spent a few months recovering. He’d suffered more than he thought he had and worked on getting back as much of his strength as he could. Better, he’d decided to return back to his hometown and kept in the shadows as he looked for who he wanted.

Much to his surprise, she wasn’t the same.

Even today, he doesn’t know if seeing the fight had changed her or if something else had, but she wasn’t the same girl. Danika was much colder than she used to be, a shock for Micah. For four months, he followed her and watched her to see just who she was and tried to put pieces together. From that day on, Micah decided to keep an eye on Danika.

He told himself it was out of respect for Josh.

Micah had been there through the bad days, the good days, the friends, the losing of friends, the jobs, and everything else even if she hadn’t known it. Creepy as it was, he wanted to keep her safe. Even if Danika didn’t know it, there were a few times he’d intervened to turn a situation around. Danika had a way of stepping on toes. Something Micah admired and hated at the same time.

When she got the job in Alaska and took it, Micah prepared himself for the trip with full plans on following after her.

Only, he fucked up.

It had been one night when he decided to treat himself to something nice. It had been so long and Micah thought with the hour it was that he could have a good drink at the bar and be on his way. He’d shifted, changed into clothes, walked all the way across town, and plopped himself down at the bar. Micah had only had three sips of his beer when she came in.

He ran through the options in his head, but his back was to her so he stayed rooted in place while drinking his beer as fast as he could without bringing attention to himself. Danika was always observant though. He’d looked at the wrong moment, saw the flash of recognition, and he was out the door with her hot on his tail. Micah tried to find a safe place to shift but she caught him by the jacket.

Right there, they’d had it out. Loud and angry. Micah wasn’t sure either of them said real words but he’d caught that she figure out it was him who’d left the note and just left her without answers. He didn’t even bother asking what she remembered, just tried to deny it all and get away. Anyone who knows Micah is well aware that he’s one to get into arguments though. So eventually he snapped at her and pushed back.

That’s also how he fucked up a second time.

Micah let it slip that he’d been watching over her.

That started a whole new argument, ending in Danika going to her home and Micah shifted and staying in the shadows behind her house. They were both angry, tense, and hurt in different ways. Many times after that, they’d run into each other and an argument was always the product.

But sometimes, Micah did it on purpose.

vi.

The town finally became visible in his sight, the outlines of the building through the storm. Only one light was still on, the light to the tavern that was always kept on for emergencies. Micah passed by the old factory, the few houses, the shops, the tavern, other office buildings, and the rest of the houses. He made it to the middle of the town where the sheriff station was plopped right down into place. Across the street was his destination, the apartment that always stuck out to him.

Unfortunately, there were voices from the first floor and the stairs to the second floor door on the backside were snowed in completely.

Micah stayed back, not worried about being seen as he tried to listen to the voices. He knew a couple lived on the first floor, elderly folks who were usually asleep well before this time. From what he could hear near one of the windows, they’d just woken up but were going back to sleep. That left him to start digging out the stairs.

It was always a chore for him, to do this. Something always made it more difficult and at that time, it had been a storm.

vii.

Micah followed Danika to Alaska six months after she’d left.

It had taken so long because Micah wanted her to think that he wasn’t going to go there. They were still angry with one another, always bickering over something the more they saw each other. One night things took a turn in a direction that neither of them saw coming.

It was only evident by a morning of nakedness and clothes thrown around the room. Micah had left as soon as possible, but he knew Danika had been awake when he walked out the door. After that, they didn’t run into each other and Micah let her go off to Alaska while he stayed in Virginia, running around the forest.

Six months was all it took before he traveled all the way up there. It had taken more time than he thought it would and he’d spent more time alone than he cared for, but he made it all the way to Alaska. Arriving, he’d stayed at a few places near the coast to visit and see the differences from his home. Soon enough, Micah made his way to the small town he knew she was going to be living at and made it his home.

He went a while without her knowing he was there. Micah helped keep people in line from behind the scenes—usually getting the drunk home—and kept an eye on the newcomers who’d made the town their home. Especially a pair of twins who Micah knew looked a life differently than most. There weren’t many people Micah was scared of but they were two of them.

The day Danika got hurt was the day Micah made his presence known. He’d been out hunting and was coming back to go to sleep in the abandoned building he’d made his home when he smelt the blood. It didn’t take him long to find Danika and the wolf came out from the shadows to save her life from the cold night and the blood loss.

The morning after, Micah had only meant to stay long enough to tell her to be more careful on the snowmobiles. His mistake of tacking on a whispered ‘stupid human’ got his ass in trouble and the arguing started once more. From that day on, it was like old times. They would arguing, one would stomp away, argue again, and repeat. It was the same cycle for them—but somehow they had a habit of ending up in bed together. One of the twins who’d come to know Micah on his visits often teased about it being how they show their love.

That always resulted in the twin getting shoved into a wall rather hard.

But Danika and Micah functioned together in their strange way. Micah looked after her and helped when he was needed, otherwise he lived in the mountains. Somewhere along the way, things had gone wrong. Always having anger issues, Micah had learned how to tame them when it came to his wolf. One day, things fell from his control and his fist came out before he knew what he was doing.

It took one hit and Micah left.

He shifted into his wolf and from that day on, he stayed a wolf. Soon enough, it was assumed by those in the town who knew about him that he was gone. It wasn’t until Danika believed it that he got closer to the town, staying in the shadows. He hated himself for what he did, but he couldn’t leave her. Even when she whispered alone one night in her sleep at the sheriff desk one night, he stayed away.

viii.

His paws dug out most of the snow and managed the climb up the stairs and along the front porch balcony to the second floor apartment. He kept close to the wall, the rest of the porch covered in nothing but snow and he barely had room to make it to the door. When he actually made it to the door, the wolf stopped.

Why was he there?

He knew the truth. Micah couldn’t do it anymore, couldn’t be alone. His solitude had earned him scars in more places than he liked, given him more time alone with his thoughts than he liked, and looking on the outside in was proving harder than he thought.

Micah had kept it up for a year but now he wanted to go back to home.

Danika.

Whether he liked to admit it to himself or not, Danika was home to him. Whatever they had, it worked for them and he knew coming out from the mountains, coming all the way to her door was a bigger risk than he liked. For all he knew, she might kick him out, scream at him, or even leave the door unanswered. Still, Micah took the risk.

He shifted, the cold brushing his skin for the first time but did little to him thanks to his high body temperature. Slowly, his first came at the door and he knocked loud just in case she was in bed.

For a long time, there was nothing. Not a single light or noise and it worried Micah. He’d gotten no trace of her anywhere else but here so he knew she had to be home. Finally, there was the patter of feet and a light flipped on. Nerves hadn’t bothered him in a long time but they were biting at him as he stood there.

When the door opened, Danika was met with Micah.

Naked and defeated, he said the only thing on his mind and the hardest thing he ever had to admit.

“I need you.”


End file.
